User talk:Lungu Christi
Sir Wolf is currently the monarch of Sadians. He starts with 1375 renown. Starts as the lord of Derchios Castle and Bulugur. Wolf wears lordly plate armor and a Lordly Knightly Shield. Starting Information: Kingdom:(to be expanded) Monarch:Sir Wolf Title:Monarch Gender:MaleTemplate:Infobox vassal |color = Blue |name = Sir Wolf |image = Sir_Wolf.jpg |imagewidth = 358px |kingdom = Kingdom of Sadians |monarch = Sir Wolf |title = Monarch |gender = Male Mods on the Mount and Blade Wiki Information on mods is allowed here, but not in main space articles. This means all mod pages have to be sub-pages of their parent mod (e.g. New Native/Kingdom of Sadians). I notice, however, that there is no article for the New Native mod yet. So before adding any additional content for a mod, at least add a page for the mod itself first. Also, if someone marks a page for deletion, that doesn't necessarily mean it will be deleted. You can explain why it should not be deleted on the talk page, but you cannot remove the delete template. Only the person who added the template or an administrator is allowed to remove them. One last thing, while you can mess up your talk page as much as you want, I think what you put here would be better suited to your user page. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 16:21, August 13, 2015 (UTC) :Kingdom of Sadians is located at New Native/Kingdom of Sadians, don't recreate it under main space again. Also do not add mod content to native articles, like the monarchs. Finally, the New Native article should mention which game the mod is for and have a link to the mod's site (if it has one) and to a location from which one can download it. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 20:35, August 13, 2015 (UTC) Link needed The New Native mod needs a download link on its page. If a download link isn't provided, there is no reason for the mod to exist here and it will be deleted. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 00:17, September 2, 2015 (UTC) Please,don't remove this mod,i don't want to create again and again this page! :Then provide a download link for the mod. There is an open spot waiting for a link at the bottom of the New Native article. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 09:51, September 2, 2015 (UTC) Your new link points to the Ragnarök mod, which seems to be completely different from what you've added for "New Native". Does the New Native mod actually exist or is it just an idea you have or something? [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 10:31, September 3, 2015 (UTC) Sorry,i don't know how to upload correctly! :In other words, New Native is a mod you are building yourself, and isn't actually publicly available yet since you haven't uploaded it anywhere? [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 10:13, September 8, 2015 (UTC) Mod deletion Since you have failed to provide a proper download link, the New Native mod will now be deleted. If you are able to present a proper link, I can undelete the mod pages. However, until such a link can be provided, the mod cannot stay. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 21:11, September 11, 2015 (UTC) Sorry,i will never create a page on this wikia.sorry,you can block my account or you can do as free as you like!Good Night!And luck with your edits and creating pages by you! Your character You cannot just add personal articles to wiki main space. Anything that is your personal stuff has to be a sub-page of your user page. Your character has been moved to User:Lungu Christi/NA'Vi Menzi. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 12:22, September 9, 2015 (UTC)